Rushing Past
by BornFromAshes
Summary: What happens in the last battle with Voldemort? Is Harry strong enough to defeat him or will all be lost?


I open my stinging eyes and see him standing over Hermione. I use all my strength to pick up my wand and point it at him. I utter the unforgivable words. I hear the scream of defeat and the shriek of alarm. My wand falls from my fingers and I hear it clatter to the ground. My arm falls to the ground and I smile knowing that the wizarding world is safe and he is gone. The blackness surrounds me.  
  
* * *  
  
I am young. Very young. I watch as my mother falls to the ground. A cloaked figure turns to me. He utters words that make a green light appear. I know not what is going on. I feel the sharp pain in my forehead and the figure flees. The darkness closes on that memory.  
  
I am listening to Hagrid as he tells me about a world I did not know was real. He tells me that I am a wizard and that I will be attending Hagwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I stare at him in awe as he tell me about the world I belong in and will now be living in. The memory fades quickly.  
  
I am in my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am saving the stone from Voldemort. The blood in my veins turns cold as I see his true form. His cold voice sends a chill up my spine and my heart hammers faster than ever now. I stare into the mirror and see my reflection wink and place something in my pocket. I feel the coolness of the stone against my leg. He knows that I have it. He wants it. The darkness takes over once more.  
  
I am in my second year at Hogwarts. People skirt me in the halls. I am suspected for all the attacks on students. I enter the Chamber of Secrets. I feel the coldness and hate in the chamber. The danger is here and real. I see Ginny Weasly's body lying under a stone statue of Salazar Slytherin. My body goes numb. I rush to her side. I throw my wand aside. I listen as Tom Riddle tells me of his past. I hear the Basilisk's body thud against the ground. I feel the panic rise in my body. I feel the fang sink deep into my arm. I feel the burning. The memory is gone.  
  
I am in my third year. I go after Suruis Black. The one I think killed my parents. I see the sunken face, the greasy black hair, and the thin body. I almost feel sorry for him, but I feel the heat rise as the anger rises. I want to hurt him. Lupin arrives and helps tell the truth to me. I learn that Suruis Black was put in Azkaban for a crime that he did not commit. We capture Peter and we head for the castle with a hurt Snape. Dementors surround us. The memory fades slowly.  
  
I hear a soft thud against the ground. I fear the worse. I open my stinging eyes. Cedric Diggory laid spread eagle on the ground. I watch as Voldemort raises up out of the cauldron and my heart stops. The face that has haunted my dreams can now breathe, touch, taste, hear, and begin his reign of terror again. Death Eaters surround us and we duel. Cedric appears, then others. I knew that they were coming. I see him fall to the ground with a soft thud. His jet-black hair just as messy as his her eyes just as brilliant green as mine. They smile and the memory goes.  
  
Suruis' body falls gracefully towards the ground. A stab of anger and sadness shoot through me. I run towards him but Lupin stops me. I struggle and call him name waiting for him to appear smiling ready to enter the battle once more. Lupin says he is gone but I struggle more at this. I know he is gone. I just don't want to believe it. The memory dies.  
  
I am facing Voldemort. Wand ready. He speaks in that cold, high voice that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Cho surround us. Hermione is the only one left standing. I don't know if the others are alive but I have to face him. He doesn't notice Hermione. All he wants is me dead. We begin to duel. The memory fade like water cupped in your hands.  
  
* * *  
  
My eyes open slowly. Ginny hold onto my hand, tears streaming down her face. The others stand around my bed crying silently too. I smile weakly at her and close my eyes again because the bright lights of the Hospital Wing blinds me. You clutch my hand and cry. You are afraid that you will lose me. I have face him many times and won. That time was no different. I know you know that but you are still afraid. I hear you tell me that I saved Hermione's life and the entire wizarding world. I smile as everyone in the Hospital Wing starts to clap and chant, "The one that ended his reign of terror years ago has now ended his reign of terror for good..."  
  
End 


End file.
